


Book 1: Daughter's of the Moon

by Raven_Strife



Series: Daughter's of the Moon [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged down Kagome, Bisexual Tsukino Usagi, Characters from InuYasha may show up eventually, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dead Higurashi family, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, First story on a03, Follows the Sailor Moon Manga, Hate her so much, How the hell do I tag?, I guess but like not sex, InuYasha is a jerk and a heartbreaker, InuYasha story is complete, Just relationship ages, Kagome is now 15 when this book starts, Kikyo is a bitch, Metions of events from InuYasha series, Mother/Son relationship (Kagome & Shippo), Multi, Naraku's a big dick head, Oc sister of Princess Serenity, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, People forgot, Princess Serenity has a sister, Sailor Moon is Kagome, She was twelve when her adventures started, Shikon no Tama is completed, Smart Tsukino Usagi, Some characters will appear in later books, Sorry Not Sorry, Sota was 10, This is really freaking hard, This will very probably get dark, Usagi will still be a sailor scout, Usagi's mom knows, Warning I swear a lot, because I have a habit of making people suffer, beta what beta, but she does know about the sailor scouts from the beginning, check my math, just not now, kind of, no beta we die like men, remembered past, talk of abuse, two silver crystals, underage kind of?, what the hell is tagging, will add tags as I figure them out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Strife/pseuds/Raven_Strife
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, was a young girl when her first adventure starts, getting dragged down a well and finding out she was the reincarnation of the dead priestess Kikyo.  Falling in love with InuYasha, like everything else hadn't been expected, and hurt more than any wound she could ever receive. However the little gang of misfits, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku with the help of Sesshomaru, Kouga, and other friends they've made finally defeat Naraku. What they don't know is that he enacted one last curse. Slowly, over the course of several days in the feudal era the power of the well that leads to Kagomes time is drained until all that remaines is just enough power for one last trip. This discovery leads to Kagome facing a choice that is just as suddenly taken from her when Kikyo jumps her and shoves her down the well, forcing Kagome to go back to her home, leaving all of her friends behind along with the little boy she saw as a son. How will she live back in her time, after spending so long away? What has happened to her family? And what the hell is with the talking cat!? New friends will be made, pasts will be revealed, and a love for the ages reforged. Join these friends on the adventure of lifetimes!
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Artemis/Luna (Sailor Moon), Chiba Mamoru/Higurashi Kagome, Higurashi Kagome & Higurashi Kagome's Mother, Higurashi Kagome & Kirara, Higurashi Kagome & Kohaku, Higurashi Kagome & Rin, Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome & Shippou, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kino Makoto (Sailor Moon)/Koga (InuYasha), Kohaku/Rin (InuYasha), Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Nephrite/Osaka Naru, Tsukino Usagi & Inner Senshi
Series: Daughter's of the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614175
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue: Demise of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is the first story I have ever posted on this particular website so any and all advice is welcome! Sorry if the summary isn't the best I'm going to change it has I have a better Idea of where the story is going. Also if you read the tags then you know that Kagome will be Sailor Moon instead of Usagi. With that said Usagi will still be a Sailor Scout but I need your help to come up with who she will be as a scout. All other scouts will remain, including the outer senshi. So send ideas my way! I hope you enjoy this first chapter it's short because its just a set up to the main story that I am creating along side the basic plot of of the Sailor Moon manga. See you at the end!

This wasn't how they were supposed to go. Not before her. Their mother. Her daughters, so full of life and they should not have been forced, or felt forced, to end their lives. Queen Serenity wept for the loss of her children, Selena and Serenity, she cradled them in her arms never wanting to let go. In Selena's arms was the Earths young Prince Endymion, who came to warn the Moon Kingdom and protect his love. As her very soul screamed in pain at the loss of her children, her people, everyone, they and she cared about, she could feel her own end coming so using the last of the power she could find in the Silver Crystal she cast her own magic. To ensure the Moon's children could live normal lives even if it was not here.

With that she took her last breath and Sailor Saturn swung her Silence Glaive ending the era of the Silver Millennium.


	2. Chapter 1: This is how her life ended and yet how it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome knew pain. Had more then her fair share these past few years. But this? This made all of that look like paper cut. How was she going to survive this loss? Maybe her Mom's old friend and her family will be the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way! This first book will cover the first arc of the manga! Just for my sake. Enjoy!

Kagome sobbed into her hands as she sat alone in the corner of the police station. No one paid her much mind and she only allowed herself to cry because she was pretty much hidden from view. Having been at the station for the past few hours, everyone knew why she was there, her family was dead. Murdered. The reasons were unknown, and Kagome was only left alive by a stroke of luck. She hadn't been home. 

On record she had been out in the city trying to focus on school work in a different environment to try and help her wandering mind. In reality she had been on an adventure in the past, fighting and finishing a war before being forced home without her consent. Kagome shook her head, she didn't need to relive that right now. The point was, telling the truth was a one way trip to the loony bin and that was the last thing she wanted. 

No one knew what to do. Kagome had no family left, ‘Don’t dwell on it now.’ She thought sharply, wiping tears from her eyes, taking shakey breathes she sat and thought. During her time between the present and the past she had lost touch with her friends. Plus her friends from the past were either dead or scattered around the world during this time, and she had no way of contacting them anyway. That only left friends of her moms. There weren’t many, most of them had been cut off due to fights or lost connections over time. However there was one person her mom was still friends with. Maybe she should tell the officer, but Kagome couldn’t remember the number. If only she could-

“Kagome!?” Looking up Kagome saw exactly who she was thinking of, Ikuko Tsukino, her mother's old college friend. Her mother and Tsukino-san had met in school and hit it off right away, been friends ever since. Kagome herself had only met the woman a handful of times but remembered her well. Long wavy hair, beautifully kind eyes, and a warm smile. Said woman took one look at Kagome and rushed forward, wrapping the young girl in a hug. Kagome clung to her tightly and started crying again. They sank to the floor holding each other as though letting go would end the world, as though they were what held them together not skin, bone, and muscle. Both crying, one for the loss of a friend, the other for the loss of her whole world; both past and present.

Hours later and Kagome, with Tsukino-san, were on their way to the elder woman’s home. They had briefly visited Higurashi Shrine before to pick up needed things and would go back the next day to pack up the house. Pulling into the driveway and climbing out, Kagome’s bags brought out with her, Tsukino-san pulled her close as they walked to the door.

Suddenly the door was flung open and Kagome was greeted by and overly excited, and loud, blond teen. “Mama! Did everything go well? Can you start making dinner?” However her babbling came to a stop when she saw her mother’s sad expression and the crying girl. Quickly moving out of the way the blond watched her mother guide Kagome (though the blond girl, Usagi, did not know this was her name) to a dining room chair. Confusion evident on Usagi’s face, Ikuko sighed. 

“Usagi, be a dear and wait in the kitchen for me? I need to talk to you.” Said long haired girl nodded and proceed to wait as asked. Ikuko made sure Kagome was okay before walking in behind her daughter. 

A moment passes before either of them speak. “Mama, what’s going on? Who is she?” Sending a quick glance at the ravenette still sitting at the table, silent tears falling down her face as she numbly stared out the window across the room.

There’s another pregnant pause before Ikuko sighs, tired like making her seem to age almost 10 years in one breath. “It’s a long story.” Another moment pause. “Usagi, do you remember my friend Yua Higurashi?” A silent nod was enough to keep her going. “And remember how I dashed out of here earlier?” Nod, breath. “Sitting out there is Kagome Higurashi, Yua’s daughter. Yua...she…” A sobbing breath, tears sting her eyes. “She’s dead.” 

Usagi took a moment to process this. How, how could the woman she called Aunty be dead? More tears, from another source, fell. “What? How?” 

Ikuko shook her head, hair bouncing around her. “ The police aren’t sure. Robbery gone wrong is suspected because Yua, her husband's father, and her son; Kagome’s little brother, Sota; were all found dead. However nothing seemed to be missing. Kagome got very lucky, she wasn’t home for the… the…” Sobbing. “Murders. She came home to find them, called the police. Her father is dead so she has no where else to go. Her mother and I made a promise that...that should anything happen to one of us, the other would take in the kids.” She stuttered out. “I just never thought…” Trailing off on the verge of sobbing again. Usagi wrapped her arms around her mother and cried with her.

“Kagome will be with us now. Until the spare room is ready can you share with Kagome?” The blond gave a nod. Now was not the time to complain, not that she would anyway. Suddenly a presence was felt by the kitchen doorway. Ikuko and Usagi looked over and saw Kagome, looking so much younger that the 15 year old she was, seeking love, comfort, and protection. The mother-daughter duo pulled her into a hug, squishing her securely but gently between them as they kneeled on the floor. The two young girls never heard the front door open, or the two new set of footsteps. They barely even registered when Ikuko left the embrace seeking her husband, who she had called earlier and sobbing into his chest, Shingo stood to the side, confused, before moving toward his mother. Leaving Kagome and Usagi to cling to each other. This was the start of a friendship, a sisterhood even, that would last for ages.

{End of Chapter 1}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made up Kagome's moms first name because I couldn't find her name anywhere so I went with Yua.  
> Yua-binding love and affection  
> Good pick for her right!  
> Anyway I honestly kind of struggled with what to do with Shingo here. I didn't want him to just stand there but I didn't know what the hell he should do. Then I wanted him to give Kagome a hug but he wouldn't know her, just like Usagi didn't and that would have been weird. So I settled with what ended up happening. I hope You liked the chapter! I'm going to try and update again Saturday or Sunday. I'm trying to get into a writing schedule but I'm not the best at it so wish me luck!


	3. Chapter 2: Finally a Smile, Finally a Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night Kagome and Usagi talk and this all leads to the start of a wonderful friendship, and perhaps, a feeling of sisterly bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry this wasn't up when I promised! I meant for it to be but the chapter gave me a little bit of trouble shaping up, plus the weekend was a little hectic and motivation was scarce. My apologize! So I plan to set a schedule for chapter release's. Sunday's and Wednesday's, unless otherwise stated, will be the day's chapters are released. This should give me enough time to get chapters written up. Anyway, enjoy!

Things were somber in the Tsukino house that night. No one felt like cooking so leftovers were heated up instead. Everyone needed time to come to terms with all of the very sudden changes. None of it felt real and that just made all of the issues worse.

No that long after eating Kagome followed Usagi upstairs quietly, desperate to get away from the woman who reminded her so much of her own mother. After the initial crying puddle in the kitchen the only person Kagome had let near her was Usagi. Kagome couldn't explain it but she felt comfortable with the blond girl. This was the first time they had met, but it was as though they had known each other since birth. The ravenette brushed that thought aside, it didn't matter.   
No what mattered was that Kagome was comfortable around Usagi, though she didn't know it Usagi thought the same.

\---  
Usagi herded Kagome upstairs and into her bedroom, thanking every deity out there that her mother forced her to clean her room. Once the older girl was settled on her bed, Usagi went to grab her bag, and returned quickly. "Kagome-Chan I have your bag if you want to change-" The sentence did not finish finding its way past her lips before the overnight bag was abandoned as she rushed to wrap her arms around the sobbing girl on her bed. Kagome latched on to her and curled up, as though trying to hide from the world. It honestly wouldn't have been a surprise if she was. Kagome's entire world had just come crashing down around her today.   
Coaxing Kagome back a little so that Usagi could look at her, she gave a small sad smile and cupped Kagomr's cheeks. "Hey let's get you changed and ready for bed, okay?" Kagome nodded and stumbled to stand up, digging through her bag for pajamas and bathroom necessities. 

It took Kagome a few minutes to get changed and get her teeth brushed before she found her way back to Usagi's room. Once there she spots Usagi sitting on her bed, brush in hand, her hair down from its usual bun pigtail style. "Hey can you help me brush my hair? It's really long and can be a pain to manage on my own." A light blush on her cheeks as blond hair fell into her face. 

For the first time in what seemed to be forever Kagome gave a genuine laugh and smiled. It felt nice to not have someone walk around her like she was made of glass. Sure she was in pain but wallowing wasn't going to do her any favors in the long run. Time, friends, and normalcy would. "Sure! But o lying if you brush mine next." Kagome's black hair was long, far longer than she was used to, due to just how much time she had spent in the feudal era. Whenever she came back Kagome never had the time for a haircut and so just left it alone. On a number of occasions she could remember InuYasha complaining about her long hair, how it got in the way, yet when she pulled it back he would start calling her Kikyo and that was just not okay. Though the length was different it felt right somehow.

Usagi beamed. "Absolutely!" Then handed the brush to Kagome. It was silent for a few minutes, beyond the sound of the brushes bristles moving through hair. Very soon however Usagi begins to babble, about school; video games; a boy at the local arcade that she finds cute; her friend Naru; anything and everything that came to mind. It wasn't long before Kagome was joining her, laughing, trading stories, joking. Before long Usagi's hair was done and pulled back up into buns and braided pigtails, then Kagome was sat down, her hair ended up in one giant braid as well. The words and laughs never stopped.

Unbeknownst to them Ikuko heard them laughing and smiled, things would be okay after all. She then left to talk to her husband about Kagome and the home arrangement. Perhaps some papers need to be filled out.

Once both girls were ready for bed they went to lay down, Kagome, however, hesitated. She didn't want to sleep alone, not with everything going on, but she was afraid to ask. Usagi seemed to understand from just the look in Kagome's eyes what she wanted to ask and with a smile made room for her. Giving a sheepish look the older girl crawled in next to her. Before falling asleep they grabbed hands gave sleepy smiles and drifted into dreams of twin princesses, castles, friends, love, and the moon.  
{End of Chapter 2}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! This just some more set up and background information, relationship building more than anything. However it is important as the beginning binds of Usagi and Kagome's friendship! The chapters will get longer as the plot really builds and takes shape so don't worry! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and thank you for the kudos! I was so surprised to see that people like this! Next chapter should be out by Wednesday, I have it started already and it has a tiny time skip to a month later and how things have progressed. Tell me what you think of the story so far in the comments down below! See you then!


	4. Chapter 3: As time goes by; Truth brought to light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome faces many revelations in this chapter, but afterward is no longer alone. Plus a shocking reveal on what the Tuskino parents have been up too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter as promised! This is the longest one yet! So strap in cause oh boy!

[One month later]   
After that first night , things slowly got easier. The next day had been when they all went and packed up the Higurashi residence. Kagome could have sworn she saw a flash of a bushy orange tailed but it was gone so fast that she put it up to wishful thinking. More tears fell that day but laughter slipped out as stories from Kagome's childhood, and the times Ikuko and Yua spent together in school. Following that Kagome settled in at the Tsukino household. 

Kagome and Usagi decided that they didn't want to stop sharing a room so they moved things around to fit both girls' belongings. Then, slowly, chores were assigned for all three children throughout the weeks. Kagome even signed up for school! Due to her abysmal grades at her last school she ended up in the same class as Usagi which was just fine with both of them. 

Over the course of a month, Though Kagome was still grieving, Usagi had become like a sister to her. The two were rarely ever separated and it was never for very long. 

On one of those rare occasions where Kagome was alone in their room, she decided to meditate. For the last while she had been wanting to test her miko powers, however scared of what may happen she decided to use her mind to check on them. Make sure everything was balanced. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply she took a mental plunge. Moments passed in silence before a familiar pink light started to glow and not a moment later a woman appeared. The original miko, Midoriko. “Hello child.” 

Kagome was shocked, how could she be here? The woman chuckled, “I’m sorry for startling you young miko, I only wished to talk.” This was all weird, last time Kagome had seen Midoriko the woman had been insane, trying to kill her and her friends. Thus the ravenette was automatically on the defensive. “I mean you no harm, please just allow us to talk.” 

“My apologies for not believing you, but our last interactions, while having much to be desired, tell a very different story.” The older miko sighed, she knew that this had been a possibility but had been hoping that it would go differently regardless. Midoriko could, however, understand though the mistrust the young girl felt for her was not the only thing making the girl keep her distance. There was a cold, bitter, gleam of pain, betrayal might have been in her eyes as well, the Shikon maiden could not be sure.

One more small sigh escaped her. “And you have every right to be wary due to past meetings, for which I apologize, I had been surrounded by demon’s for so long that I lost my mind, but I understand the need to be cautious, do what you must to feel safe during our conversation, but please, I must speak with you.” Midoriko was running out of time, this had to happen now.

Kagome’s eyes still held suspicion but she did not attack, and allowed the miko to continue. “You know of the Shikon Jewel, and you know that it was hidden within you right?” A nod, she continued. “It is ingenious and yet and impossibility. The Jewel should have disappeared by its own magic, should have sought out the place of its creation. The place where the demons and I clashed and created the wretched Jewel. However, as we know, it did not. This leads to the question of why? Why did it find you? To that I say it is simple, though under a different name, the Shikon Jewel has always existed.”

Brown eyes flew wide, how could that have been possible?! Everyone, every scroll from the past, and even books nowadays, they all stated that the Shikon Jewel (was that even its real name?) had been created to trap the demons and keep the Miko with them so she could continue fighting them, keeping them at bay, for all of eternity. What did this new information mean! “I do not know what it originally was, nor where it came from, just that it appeared to me in a time of dire need, a voice saying that this would stop the threat for now and to use it until the girl who could fully purify it, and there by banish the demons, came around. This girl is you.” A moment of pause, time to let the shocked girl absorb this before she continued.

“That is why the Jewel was within your body, it has nothing to do with being Kikyo’s reincarnation. In fact I truly doubt that you are a reincarnation of her. You are nothing like her, you share no memories of her, nothing, it is simply a case of mistaken identity, coincidental likeness, and you being a kind girl to hold on to a small bit of a soul that is not your own.” Kagome could almost sob in relief, she wasn’t alive because Kikyo was dead, she was one hundred percent her own person and it was so nice to be free of the fear, doubt, pain, all of it. Leaving all of it behind was so freeing she could almost feel physical chains fall to the ground.

After a moment, Midoriko continued, “During that final purification, when the Jewel was whole once again, you managed to banish the demons from existence, at least for a time, though I cannot guarantee they will stay there forever. But you banishing them freed me. It is how I am able to speak to you one last time before finally moving on. Thank you Kagome, and I hope you live a full life. Hone your skills and keep yourself safe, dear Miko.” With that Midoriko began to fade , panicking Kagome rushed forward. 

She still had so many questions to ask! “Will I hear from you again?! I have questions!” 

A moment pondering was followed by a nod. “When you need me most, you will find me.” Then she was gone.

The ravenette was stunned, and scared. She had questions she wanted to ask but because she had promised to listen, she kept quiet. Unable to decide if she regretted not asking or kind of relieved because no more revelations, please and thank you. But the one question, (well more like four but who’s counting) that may haunt her forever. Was the Shikon Jewel, or whatever the hell it was, back in her body? Was she a target yet again? Is that why her family was dead? Were these people, these wonderful people who were quickly becoming family as well, in danger because of her? 

The silence terrified her.

Opening her eyes Kagome was met with the determined gaze of Usagi. “Do you know how long you’ve been out of it?! I was scared, what were you doing!?” Mouth gaping like a fish Kagome paused. 

How did she explain all of this?! She didn’t want to lie, no way in hell was she going to; she had lied enough for two life times not just the one she lived, but her adventures were just absolutely insane and hard to believe. “You won’t believe me.” Seeing the ‘try-me’ look on Usagi’s face, Kagome sighs. “Alright, I’ll spill,but it’s a long story.” Quickly getting comfortable, snuggled together, the tale of her adventures began.

Hours later, through laughter, tears, pain, and horror, Kagome’s story came to an end. “Naraku was finally done for, we beat him, we won. He laid there dying and began to cackle. The bastard always had to have the last laugh. He howled about how we were through, the ultimate price to pay for everything I did. A choice that I could never make, but would have no choice. Naraku hated me, even more than he ever hated Kikyo and he despised her.

“It wasn’t till we got back to the village that we discovered that the bone eaters well had been significantly drained of its power. It could only survive one more trip and I only had a week to decide. Go back home to my time, to family, or stay with the friends I had made; Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Rin. The almost son I had basically adopted, Shippo. The older brother I never realized I wanted, Sesshomaru. My best friend, first love, and first heartbreak, InuYasha and the one he chose the dead beat (emphasis on DEAD!) Kikyo. It was a hard choice. I still wasn’t decided by the time InuYasha and I got into another fight. I had been spending time with Sesshomaru and Yasha didn’t like that, they hated each other, so he got...angry, jealous I guess. I fired back about Kikyo, how I didn’t want to be near her because she was a bitch but I put up with her.

“He called me a callous brat, told me to get over myself and that Kikyo was perfect and beautiful and I was just being jealous because of her and nobody would ever love me. I slapped him and ran out crying. On instinct I ran to the well and leaned against it. My mistake really, Kikyo showed up and muttered about how she could never fully have my friends if I was still in the picture. I had been expecting her to attack, an arrow or something. What I didn’t expect was for her to shove me backward down the well, forcing me home. I blacked out for a while I think. Dreamt that Shippo jumped down the well with me. Honestly it’s all a bit blurry. Next thing I know I’m climbing out of the well to the sound of screaming, demons were attacking but I wasn’t fast enough. They died because of me.” 

Usagi didn’t need to ask who ‘they’ were, she knew. Instead she pulled Kagome close and comforted her. Silence filled the air for a bit after the sobbing turned into the occasional sniffle. “So, how does that relate to what happened earlier?” 

Kagome sighed, she was tired and wanted to drop the entire conversation but she had promised to explain everything and even regardless of that it was a fair question. “Midoriko…” A pause so she knew Usagi remembered who she was. The girl nodded. “She came to me. I had decided to meditate and see if my miko powers were okay when she appeared. She spoke of the Shikon Jewel and it’s creation, or lack thereof. I don’t know it’s all so confusing.” Kagome put a hand to her forehead. “Apparently it was always around just not in the way I knew it to be, or the rest of the world for that matter. Told me that the fact that it appeared in my body made no sense, but she did eliminate a fear of mine.” Happy, hope filled brown eyes looked directly into iridescent blue, “I’m not Kikyo’s reincarnation! I’m my own person, not her. I don’t have her memories, nothing, the likeness of our faces is a mere coincidence nothing more!” Then the sadness, depression even, returned. “However, I told you about how I fully purified the Jewel once it was completed right? Well it vanished afterward. I’m not sure where it went. There was a bright flash of pink and silver light and then it was gone. At first I thought it just poofed from existence. Now I’m not sure.

“Midoriko told me that I banished the demons that had been trapped into the Jewel with her for a time, and that she was finally passing on. I’m scared of just what I’ve brought to our doorstep. I’m sorry Usa!”

With renewed vigor the sobbing started. Wailed ‘I’m sorry’s thrown in every few moments. Eventually Usagi pulled away gently, so as not to startle Kagome, and cupped her cheeks. “Gome there is nothing to apologize for . We will find a way to get through this, okay? Everything will be fine.” It took awhile but Kagome did calm down and a few corny jokes later, (“Why did the bike fall over? It was two tired.” and, “What did the policeman say to his belly button? You’re under a vest!” Just to name a few) and Kagome was smiling and laughing. Both girls trading increasingly ridiculous jokes of all sorts back and forth. 

Ikuko knocks on the door about two hours late, it’s now about 7 at night, just about dinner time. “Come in!” 

Opening the door a small bit, Ikuko smiles seeing the girls together, all smiles and happiness. Usagi’s head pillowed on Kagome’s chest as Kagome rests her cheek on Usagi’s head, playing with the long blond strands of hair. “Hey girls can you come downstairs for a minute? Dinner’s almost ready and we need to talk about something.”

“Sure Mom! We’ll be down in a minute.” Just as promised girls are sitting with Ikuko and Ken at the dining room table not five minutes later. It’s quiet for just a moment before the resident's loud mouth speaks up. “So what’s up?”

A look is shared between the parents before they begin. “Well we’ve been thinking. You girls get along so well, and Kagome was going to stay here anyway...well we thought…” Ikuko trailed off and placed a stack of papers on the table. Kagome gave the stack a skeptical look before dragging them to her. 

Flipping through them for a bit her eyes widen, disbelief filling them. “You want to adopt me?”  
{End of Chapter 3}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? Sorry for so much dialog but honestly it needed to happen. There was no way in hell that was all getting explained and set up correctly without the dialog, at least not at my current writing level. Oh so if you couldn't tell I really hate Kikyo, like a lot and I'm sorry to fans of her character but she will almost never be a good person in my books. It's just not happening. And in this InuYasha is a massive asshole and I do not apologize for that fact! Let me know your thoughts down below on anything and everything with this chapter! See you in the next one!


	5. Chapter 4: Is this a Dream? If so don't wake me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome faces her life with renewed vigor knowing she has family supporting her all the way. It's just going to take a little while to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP!! I am so sorry! This was meant to be out a while ago but school, life, and everything the hell else just got in the way including having not freaking inspiration. Grrrr....anyway here we go the long awaited next chapter and this is the last set up chapter, well it's half set up and half manga plot. Don't worry I do not plan on following the Sailor Moon plot completely. There will be dialog changes and the like. Also I am really needing help on two things. Number one who should Usagi be paired with if she should be paired at all? I have multiple ideas but I'm not sure which to go with or if you guys have a different idea altogether. And second I really need help coming up with a Sailor Scout idea for Usagi since Kagome will be Sailor Moon any ideas? This is actually kind of important to how I plan chapter 6 to go so please help! Sending out the S.O.S! 
> 
> Also take note that I do not write Usagi quite the same way as canon. Why? She seemed like a blithering idiot at moments and was treated as such and I will not stand for any of that crap here! So instead Usagi is how I write her. What thought I would spoil the surprise? Not likely, though you probably realized that I don't write canon Usagi by this point. Anyway on with the chapter!

Kagome couldn't possibly understand her emotions. They were overwhelming, everything she was feeling at once. Joy, sorrow, love, peace, betrayal, all of it and more. They joy, love, and peace for knowing she was still wanted, that perhaps she could heal and move on. Sorrow for the family she had lost, and the family right in front of her that she may be bringing into danger. Betrayal because how could they ask her something like this after losing her mother, brother, everyone who made up her entire world! Though a small part of her understood that they were not rushing her, they were just giving her an option. Another way to heal. They were not asking her to forget, never would they do that, just to move forward. The betrayal of the spirits of the past who took her friends away was still fresh for her as well and complicating her emotions even more.

Just when she thought she was going to start screaming, a warm, gentle voice reached out to her. "It's alright, you won't hurt them, you deserve love so go ahead, it's alright." Kagome froze. That voice was so heart achingly familiar, sounded so much like her mother, Yua, and yet there was another layer under that. Another voice she couldn't place but was just as familiar, just as warm, trying to pull on memories Kagome didn't have. 

Finally Kagome was pushed out of her thoughts. Her mother would want her to be safe, to be happy, and since her family's death and the loss of her friends she had been happier here with this little family than anywhere else. Glimmering water drops fall from earthy orbs like a salt water waterfall. Vigorously nodding her head she launches herself out of her seat and into Ikuko's arms holding the older woman tight as her sobs rang out and echoed against the walls.

Usagi hugged Kagome from behind as Ikuko pulled both girls closer. Eventually Ken and Shingo joined the hug. A small whisper of a yes was all Ikuko needed. Their family was finally complete. For Ken and Ikuko, they had considered Kagome family for years, well before recent events led to her living with them. Now though she had become their daughter and making it official, while okay and not necessary, made their home feel odd, off balance. Just as the thought of her not being there did. 

Dinner that night was a festive event, nothing overly fancy but ramen (home made to Kagome's relief) and Onigiri were served among other things. It was a late night spent giggling quietly in the girls room once the family went to bed.

Kagome was the first one up the next morning so after carefully extracting herself from Usagi's grasp she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was early but not ridiculously so,so she decided to get started on making breakfast. Deciding on rice and omelets Kagome gathered the ingredients when a squeak could be heard on the stairs. Poking her head up and out of the fridge her gaze caught sight of Shingo. "Hey what are you doing up so early?" It really wasn't early at all but on days they had off Shinto normally slept in a bit. 

"Couldn't sleep anymore. Thought I would come down stairs for a bit." 

Kagome smiled, when he wasn't arguing with Usagi, a seemingly daily occurrence. Though it had lessened considerably due to Kagome tutoring Usa as best as she can. "Well if you don't have plans then you can help me make breakfast!" 

For the next hour or so they worked together to cook the rice and make the omelets with silly ketchup faces on them. By the time everyone was awake the two were laughing, dancing around the kitchen to music on the radio. Ken and Ikuko smile at the scene, glad that their children are so happy and that Kagome was healing from the past. 

Over the course of the last month Shingo and Kagome had made it a routine to make breakfast together. It was their bonding time and they both loved it. Finding new recipes, music, all of it was wonderful time spent together. Through this they talked and found out they had similar interests, while Shingo liked typical boy things, video games, action movies, sports ( a few Kagome had an appreciation for and asked if he would play some videos games with her and what action movies he enjoyed finding shared titles) he also loved to read, wanted to learn archery, loved figure skating, and anything soft and fluffy. Kagome offered to teach him archery and Shingos face lit up with so much joy. They talked about favorite types of pets, the latest figure skating competition, everything, it was fun for the two. 

This particular morning was a warm and sunny day though Kagome was tired and almost incapable of feeling happy, however like always she pushed it aside and was pretending like it was any other day. A habit she had started years ago when she first started traveling with InuYasha, pulling on a mask to hide injuries and how she truly feels about things because Yasha never gave a damn. Like the saying goes "fake it till you make it". Anyway like always Shingo and Kagome found themselves in the kitchen once again making breakfast and bento boxes as well. By the time everything was done it was almost time to get going if they didn't want to be late and Usagi wasn't up yet.

Ikuko hollered for her again and a screech echoed down the hall. With a sigh and a small smile Kagome put together some toast for her sister. 'When did it become so easy to see these people as family?' Shaking away the fear starting to creep up her spine toward her brain, Kagome brushed invisible dust from her blue uniform skirt as Usagi bolted down the stairs.

Together the two of them ran out of the house, booking it to the school Kagome's eyes drooped. She had had a dream, the same one all week, of 6 girls. 2 them were standing side by side in similar dresses and on the other side of one of them was a male with a sword by his side. They were just silhouettes but seemed so achingly familiar, then her attention was drawn behind her. Standing there, in full color were those she knew from her adventures beyond the well. Only two people weren't colored, herself and Shippo, who was held in her arms. The fake Kagome faded quickly and Shipping cried out racing toward the 'real' Kagome, the one who knew deep down that this was all a dream. Shadows fell from the small fox and his carrot red hair was once again in full color. He jumped into her arms causing her to stumble back. Now normally that's when Kagome would wake up, however that particular morning the dream continued. The shadowy male from before, though looking different almost modern, caught her and a snarl was heard from InuYasha. The unknown male just pulled Kagome away, toward the group from before, all of them seemed to have had a modern change.(how she could tell she may never know, they were shadows after all!) New people, new shadows, had joined those already present. Another male with something fluffy wrapped around him and a young girl clinging to him a boy by her side, yet another male with his arm around one of the girls waists. 5 other new males had appeared along with one more new female. Only one person in this group had the shadows removed and that was Usagi. Just as Kagome was about to ask who everyone was a voice spoke. "It has begun. Find them!" Then a gust of wind and Kagome had woken groggy and confused.

The sound of thuds brought Kagome out of her quiet musings over her strange dream. Looking around Usagi shouts and both girls rush over to a gang of younger boys who were tormenting a cat. The boys scattered quickly and Kagome held the cat close to her chest hoping to sooth the poor creature a bit. "It's okay little kitty, you'll be just fine. USA can you peel the bandages off of her head carefully?" Once that was done Kagome studied the cat. All black fur and dark blue eyes were normal however the pale yellow crescent moon on her forehead certainly was not. 

"Gome look kitty-Chan has a bald spot!" Usagi very quickly regretted her choice of words as she was on the receiving end of the cats claws. 

"Well that's what you get for being rude Usa. Come on, we can't be late!" 

Kagome gathered her fallen backpack, which seemed heavier than she remembered, and the girls raced to class leaving the cat. 

'Have I finally found you?'

{End of Chapter 4}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? Excited for whats to come? I know I am! I have chapter 5 written and it is now being edited so expect that hopefully Sunday but definitely by next Wednesday. And hey please don't be silent readers! I love hearing from you all, even constructive criticism (so long as it is polite and actually criticism)! See you in the next chapter and oh dear god is it long and info filled! Later!


	6. Chapter 5: This is not even the strangest thing to happen to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome gets some big surprises throughout her day, confronts a teacher, worries for a friend, and kind of loses her mind for a moment from emotional overload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again ya'll and on time! Holy shit yeah I didn't think I could do it either! Anyway this is the longest chapter thus far and I really hope you like it. Part of why it is so long is because I had a specific spot I wanted to stop at in the Sailor Moon manga and it took a long time to get there. I hope you all like this chapter and I would love to here what you think! I think you'll see why as you read. Enjoy!

Thankfully both girls made it to school and into class moments before the bell rang. Slumping into her seat Kagome laid her head against the desk for a moment, pushing noise out as she closed her eyes for a moment. “Usagi don’t you even think about it. That is for lunch, you had toast before. If you want a filling breakfast, wake up on time.” 

Popping an eye open the ravenette glanced to the side at Usagi looking like a kicked puppy and retracting her hand from the zipper of the backpack where their lunches sat. That is the moment the classroom door slides open to reveal Haruna-Sensei, their English teacher. English one of Kagome's worst subjects. The students called her Haruda behind her back. “Okay class I will be handing back last week's English test and I must say, some of you,” She paused and stared at Usagi for a moment, “Could do better if you changed your attitude.” Kagome and Usagi share an exasperated eye roll and a smile before the former girl rest her head on the desk again. An angry, quiet, growl like noise followed by paper rustling. “Tsukino-San, Higurashi-Tsukino-San, out in the hall!” Haruda demanded. Both girls groaned but stood and exited the room, closing the door behind them.

Knowing better than to speak Kagome studied the hallway. A wall of windows stood across from her. They almost touched the ceiling, maybe 2-3 inches off, and came down to Kagome's waist. The wall underneath that was a bland off white color with black trimming for the windows. The hall was long with doors all along one wall with small rectangular signs above them to signify the class in that room. Above their door it read 2-1. Murmuring in the classroom behind them was the only sound to be heard.

That is of course, until the door slams open causing Kagome and Usagi to jump out of their skins. “Tsukino Usagi, Higurashi-Tsukino Kagome what was that attitude in class about!? Tsukino-San that exact attitude is why you get grades like this!” She then shoved a piece of paper into Usagi’s face. Kagome peeked over her sister’s shoulder and cringed. ‘Well better than it could’ve been, but still not great.’ 50%, the giant red number on the test, was certainly better than the grade she could have had all things considered. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you Kagome-San! You may have done better on the test but your attitude is deplorable as well, I bet you don’t even know what that word means!”

Haruda had been shouting the entire time and Kagome wasn’t going to take the verbal barrage the two of them were receiving. “Usagi is doing her best and that grade is a lot better than what it could have been. Plus as her sensei you should be proud of the improvement and encouraging her, not tearing her apart because of a bad grade. She’s TRYING! As for my attitude I apologize but I’d rather throw around a silent attitude than call you out in front of the class for absolutely awulf in singling out my sister when pointing out bad test scores. As for me it doesn’t help that I hate English and it’s not my best subject so stop picking on us and do your job, be a teacher! Encourage us to want to learn!” Kagome thoughtfully put the woman in her place and Haruda was very lucky Kagome was so polite and respectful because had they been anywhere else she would have really let loose on her. After all you don’t spend as much time as Kagome did traveling with a brooding half-demon and in life or death scenarios to not have a terrifying temper. 

The classroom behind them was quiet, scared to make even a small squeak. Usagi gently gripped the back of Kagome’s shirt wanting to comfort her but not wanting to draw more attention to them. 

Haruda was red in the face, how dare a young girl with no life experience speak to her that way! Then Kagome spoke again. “What were you trying to do?”

“What?”

“What were you trying to do with an English major before teaching? After all those who can’t do, teach.” Kagome gave a smirk reminiscent of InuYasha, calling on the bravado she gained from him to fuel her and keep her from backing down. 

Now Haruda lost it. “Detention! How dare you speak to me like that!”

“I dare because everyone here knows you're in the wrong but are too afraid to say anything, I’m not though. I’ll take the detention, you can even call my mom but once she gets the truth she will come for you, and you’ll be out of a job faster than you can blink.” Haruda just walked back into the classroom, the sister’s following after. The young teacher knew she was right, so wisely chose to keep her mouth shut. Their mother was infamous for her temper and need to protect her children and no one got in her way. That and Kagome could be scary when she wanted to be. The way she talked, polite but demanding your attention and respect. When the girl really got going she seemed to radiate a visible, tangible aura of a silvery pink light, warm and inviting, safe even, to those she loved and deadly, vicious, sharp, a promise of pain to those who hurt them or stood against her. 

During the wait between classes Usagi and Kagome compared their test scores to Naru-Chan’s. A guy butted in though, Umino, a total creep, boasting about his grade. He had gotten a 95% and was talking about how he really didn’t even try on the test. Naru got self-conscious, she had only gotten an 85%, Kagome herself got an 80. In an attempt to shut him up Kagome lightly slapped him upside the back of his head [A/N: NCIS Gibs style] a firm, forced smile on her face. “Not everyone wants to hear it Umino so please zip it and think next time. ‘Kay?” A nod in return and the day continues.

From that point lunch came quickly and with it an additional two people, and an Umino tag along. [A/N: These two girls appear in one chapter of the manga and are never seen again it’s kind of hilarious. In fact they are so unimportant that they don’t even have names. Moving on!] The talk that day was of a vigilante called Sailor V. Apparently there have been a string of robberies, specifically in jewelry stores and Sailor V was stopping them. Neither of the girls, Usagi and Kagome, had heard about it with everything going on, plus they didn’t enjoy watching the news anyway. Speaking of jewelry stores made the conversation change gears and focus on the shop Naru’s mom owned. “Naru with all the robberies, is your mom sure your store won’t get hit next? Is she ready to deal if it does?” Kagome voiced her concern. She didn’t want to frighten her friend but the threat was credible if all they were saying was true, and she didn’t want her friend and her family getting hurt or dealing with that.

Narue thought about it for a moment. “Well mama hasn’t said anything lately. No she’s been super busy getting a sale ready. It started yesterday, seems mama finally came to her senses as a business owner!” A laugh went up in the group and the thought of the robbers evacuated everyone's mind, though Kagome was still worried she did not want to cause a panic over something that may not happen so kept her fears and dread silent. The mindless chatter continued until lunch ended and they headed to class. 

Classes ended and the girls, minus Kagome who begrudgingly went and stayed behind for detention, from earlier headed out deciding to checkout Naru’s mom’s shop. It was a tall building with windows making up a majority of the walls on the main floor. The shop was named Jewelry OSA.P. Naru and her mother lived above the shop, part of why the building was so big. 

Usagi placed her hands against the glass window staring at the jewelry as Naru talked about them and how super expensive real gems or super rare gems, couldn’t be put on sale. Walking in was like being hit by a wall. Women everywhere were screaming, pushing, shoving, grappling for even a small ring. From their vantage point the teens could spot Naru’s mom with a bullhorn telling people all about the sale. That is until she noticed Naru and her friends. “Come on in girls! We’ve got a sale on quite a lot and I’m sure you can find something you like! We’ve even got a special discount for Naru’s friends!~” The group wandered around for a bit before heading back out. Usagi noticed the time and decided to linger and wait for Kagome. 

Said girl was rushing toward her sisters location, bobbing, and weaving between people. ‘Come on, come on!’ Distracted Kagome didn’t see the person in front of her until she collided with his back. Toppling over onto her butt the books she was carrying scattered around her. Kagome kneeled massaging the small of her back ‘definitely going to bruise.’ A hand appeared in her vision, the hand was attached to an arm that led to a black haired male. He was crouched in front of her, her fallen books in his other arm. “Are you alright?” His voice, a boyish sound with just a very subtle husky tone to it, pulled her back and a splash of red creeped on to her face, though she couldn’t take her eyes off the sunglasses that hid his eyes. She was curious What color they were.

Kagome took his hand and he helped her up, handing back her books. Both of them stood for a moment mesmerized by each other, before the moment passed, time unfroze and both breathed in sync. When had they held their breath? 

A small shake of her head and Kagome stumbled out a response. “Um...yes thank you I’m fine...distracted...trying to get to my sister before she leaves without me.” In her effort to sound human human and speak, more than she meant to say left her mouth. Oh well!

“Oh where is she? I can walk you there, keep you company.” Mamoru Chiba was just as entranced as she was and praying to every deity he didn’t sound creepy. The heat of the day hadn’t been bothering him before in his tuxedo but now his palms were just a little sweaty and a small part of his brain, the part currently in control apparently, had completely forgotten his true reason for being out right now. ‘We have to find it, the legendary- It can wait!’ 

Kagome’s face flushed slightly again at having this strangers attention. Normally she would not be blushing like the school girl she is, her time in the feudal era made sure of that, but for some god forsaken reason he was different and she could not for the life of her figure out why. “I’m hoping to catch her at our friends family shop, Jewelry OSA.P.” 

He smiled and offered an arm, the way a man might escort a woman to dance. “Well what a coincidence, I’m heading in that exact direction anyway. Shall we?” Kagome gave a smile that told of amusement, yet gratitude, and after readjusting her books she slotted her arm with his. 

“We shall.” 

The jewelry shop wasn’t far and after their encounter the crowded sidewalk seemed to magically thin. Regardless of both things the walk was just long enough for them to exchange basic banter and conversation. They spoke of books they both enjoyed and music. While Kagome wasn’t super big into reading, having had far too many English novels and romance stories crammed down her throat (mostly due to her friends and even a small bit her mother) she did enjoy the mythological stories which was one of their differences. The stranger (they had not exchanged names, just fell fluidly into conversation) loved the classic stories from years past. A particular favorite of his was “Romeo & Juliet” by William Shakespear. He explained that he could, for some reason unknown to him, connect and even empathize with the two title lovers. All they wanted to do was be together and in the end they died because of a war that tried to keep them apart.

Kagome admitted to herself that it was a book she hadn’t read. She was supposed to but with her adventures it had been one of the many other assignments that slipped under her radar, so she put it on a mental checklist to find and read. 

It seemed they both had a healthy appreciation for classical music and by extension ballroom dancing. By this point they had basically reached their destination, but neither really wanted to part. Of course they never voiced such opinions, afraid it would seem odd. They had just met that day, yet it felt like they had known each other for life times. 

They stopped walking a few feet behind a familiar blond with two bus anchoring two pigtails. Said girl was muttering as she crumbled up a piece of paper that she then threw over her head. The duo had been talking as Kagome unhooked their arms, making sure her books didn’t fall (again), so neither of them noticed the paper until it lightly hit the male, Mamoru Chiba (They still hadn’t exchanged names), in the head. Kagome sighed and then gave a little giggle at her new companions disgruntled face. (Mamoru may never admit it but her giggle brightened up his day and he wanted to hear it again...maybe he was losing it.) “That hurt you know! Are you listening Ms. Bump Head? Are you trying to put bumps on my head too?” It was at that moment that he unfolded the paper. “50%?” He spoke up over Usagi’s little rant. “Study harder Odango head.” 

Mamoru looked at Kagome, “Is this your sister?” 

Up to that point Kagome had been watching the two of them interact. Though short a small bubble of nostalgia tinged with a sad sort of longing weld up in her chest, but like with everything she shoved it down. Her new friend's voice broke through her thoughts. “Huh...oh yeah she is, sorry about her. She can be...a handful at times. Though she means well and tries her hardest. That grade is actually an improvement from before.” She reached over his arm to take the paper from him and then pointed at the number on the page in his hand. “I'm rambling, sorry.” Quickly shutting herself up. 

Kagome shuffled her feet for a moment and Mamoru found both her nervous shifting and babbling endearing. All too soon Kagome acknowledged the inevitable. “Well I’ve got to get going. I want to get home before it’s too late and homework is a thing, so see you around.” 

Mamoru took his sunglasses off for the first time and Kagome was captivated by just how stunning his deep blue eyes were. “Right see you around.” Tearing themselves away from each other seemed to be a challenge but eventually they did and Usagi latched on to her sisters arm mumbling about the rude boy and how long she had been waiting and wanting to stop at the arcade. Meanwhile Mamoru was staring at the jewelry shop. ‘Do they have it? The Legendary Silver Crystal?’ Just as the thought passed soulful, aged brown eyes that gleamed, glowed even entered his mind and he would willingly drown in the earthy color. 

At the same moment both of them realized something. ‘I never got his/her name?’

[A/N: I wasn’t sure if I wanted to end it here or not. Sooooo….fuck it! Let’s keep going!!! Here yah go! Dear lord!]

It felt like a millennium later when Kagome and Usagi finally got home. After spending about an hour at the arcade they headed home where they were greeted by their mom (Kagome had not yet called her mom, at least not to her face. It felt far too much like a betrayal to her birth mother, alive or not) asking about the test Umino of course just couldn’t keep his mouth shut about it and the Tsukino matriarch was not happy with Usagi’s bad grade however Kagome intervend and explained that Usagi was doing well in the class, better than before at least, the fact that Usagi doesn’t test well, and promised to help her study. Ikuko wasn’t unreasonable,she understood not testing well having had difficulties when she was young, and apologized for her behavior. She was just frustrated because she knew Usagi could do better. With that the girls retreated to their room with their mom promising to bring up some cookies for a snack. 

Upon entering their room both girls toss their school things aside and Kagome's bag thuds heavier than usual, a small yelp seemed to echo out but the ravenette was convinced she was being delusional so laid next to Usagi who had face planted into bed. 

Kagome allows them to lay for a moment before standing and dragging her sister to a small table to do homework. As she unzipped her bag an orange ball flew out and collided with her chest as a cry of “Kagome!” went out. As she fell backward instincts took over and she wrapped her arms around the mass and pulled it closer. That voice, it was so familiar. Days of hearing it in the feudal era, hearing him call for her whenever InuYasha hit him or he had a nightmare. When he would just need a mother’s touch, or missed his father. He couldn’t be here though. InuYasha was the only one who had ever been able to crossover never mind the fact that the well was broken. But….

She opened her eyes, Usagi was staring seemingly incapable of processing what the hell just happened. Hesitant and afraid but having to know she looked and there he was! Shippo, the boy who was practically her son, was sobbing into her chest. “Shippo! Is that really you?!” 

He looked up, eyes glistening, small cheeks stained with tears, hair tangled with twigs and leaves, mud caked on his face and clothes. All he whispered. “Mama.”

She pulled him closer nuzzled his head and curled around him, trying to shield him from the world, and started crying with him. Shippo had been her one regret, the one thing that she would have always regretted about leaving the past, her choice or not, because he had no one and was just a boy. Seeing him here, safe and in her arms was everything she could possibly ask for. 

“How are you here? Are you okay? Where have you been?” She murmured the question into his hair, he heard nonetheless. 

“I followed you when you went to the well. I wanted to comfort you because of InuYasha being a jerk again,” Kagome froze at that, she had hoped he hadn’t heard them fight, obviously her prayer was ignored, but this also proved that she would need to talk to him later to see if he saw the fight too. “I had been on the outskirts of the woods when Kikyo found you. I didn’t really hear whatever she said, it was probably rude, as I focused on sneaking closer . Then she pushed you down the well! I jumped down with you because wherever you go, I go too!” He paused here seeming to ponder what to say next. “I don’t remember much, when I woke up, it was the bottom of the well and you were nowhere to be found. I thought I hadn’t made it. Then I heard a strange noise up above and decided to investigate. I watched you getting into something, the thing making all the noise, crying. Then you left. I tried to wait for a while but got impatient so I went to find you. I learned that this was not the same place I was from and ended up hiding most of the time. It took a while to find you and then even longer to get into your bag without anyone noticing. Today it worked! I missed you mama!” 

Kagome sat up (with difficulty) and pulled back just enough to kiss Shippo’s head. Placing a hand onto his cheek she cradled his face, wiping tears away and bringing their foreheads together.

“I’m here now Shippo.” 

It took awhile before Kagome was ready to let him go even a little. When she finally did the first sight to greet her was Usagi sitting on her knees across from her on Kagome’s side of the little table appearing as though she wanted to join the hug or say something but was unsure if she could so sat quietly. Looking down Kagome saw Shippo was asleep. So carefully she beckoned over Usagi. “Can you get me a warm washcloth and the smallest pj’s you can?” Nodding Usagi ran off and left Kagome to gently pry little hands off of her shirt still keeping him close.

Usagi took quite a while to return but that was just fine with the surrogate mother, it meant more time with her little boy. Shippo stirred in his sleep occasionally but a small hum of a lullabye and he was back out cold. Once her sister was back Kagome directed her to put the clothes down and handed her Shippo while taking the washcloth and gently began washing his face and pulling twigs out of his hair. Eventually that was all done and they got him into his borrowed clothes and tucked into bed, safe and sound where he belonged. His pj’s were a bit big, a spare top and bottom set from when Shingo had been smaller. “We’ll have to get him clothes soon those are to-”

Usagi cut her off by barreling into her with a massive hug. The blond girl's heart went out to her sister. This young boy, strange need to be explained features like a tail aside, had missed Kagome so much. The way they clung to each other was proof of that. The visible motherly love Kagome had for him and the way she encircled him, as though he was her whole world anymore and she would be damned if something happened to him. Words just could not properly describe the way Usagi’s heart ached at the sight, the way so much about Kagome both made sense and became more mysterious in a sense. What had happened to this boy that made Kagome so protective, that made him cling to her. When he had called her his mama...it was like the world stopped, broke, cried. These two were so very broken and so very in need of each other. That much was obvious. Pulling away Usagi smiled, to hide her thoughts. “So this is my adoptive nephew eh? How are we going to tell mom?” 

With that Kagome’s mind seemed to short circuit. How indeed, should she explain the feudal era? Usagi was the only one to believe with no proof, not that she had really tried to tell anyone else. Even her family had only believed it because they had seen her come and go from the well and met InuYasha, never mind the fact of Shippo’s tail. “Well I suppose we may have to tell her, though I doubt she’ll believe us and seeing Shippos tail may just scare her. And even if she does then she won’t want me anymore. Not that I can blame her, I mean I’m just a danger magnet-” All of this left her mouth far too fast for anyone to keep up with. Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her hearing was fading, growing fuzzy and she began to pant lightly as breathing became difficult. Black spots danced in her vision. She was hyperventilating, having an anxiety attack. Usagi tried to calm her down, telling her everything was alright, reminding her of everyone who loved her, but that contradicted everything InuYasha told her and made her more confused.

Shifting carefully so as not to disturb Shippo, because even in the midst of agony and absolutely losing her shit, those she loved came above all else. With the last bit of strength she had, not being able to breathe correctly really saps one's strength, she shoved open the door to their mini balcony. 

Collapsing onto the cool metal, her tears free falling and she can finally breathe under the moon's glow. For a moment her imagination seems to fun wild because very suddenly she is held in a strong embrace, though she is alone on the balcony, and a voice soothes her, walks her through the sudden attack as though it had done so many times before. To Kagome’s knowledge however this was the first one she ever had. 

Sitting up and leaning against the railing Kagome took a moment to collect herself as she stared at the moon, the strong embrace fading leaving a scent of roses behind. ‘Worry about it later.’ perhaps not the best idea but currently it felt like the only option. “Hey you alright now?” Kagome rolls her head to look at Usagi. Tired eyes closed and she leaned her head against the railing placing her mask back on. ‘No reason to worry her. My problems can be sorted later.’ 

She gave a shaky smile to her sister. “Yeah I’m-” 

They were interrupted by a thud on the railing. It was the black cat from earlier. Then it did something unexpected. “Good I finally found you.” 

Yes the cat spoke. The girls had the appropriate reaction.

“Eeeeeeehhhhhhh!!” A screech and thud as someone fell over into a blond puddle. 

“Uh…..who were you looking for? And why?” 

Okay so Usagi had the right reaction.

[End of Chapter 5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! So how was that? The Mamo-Chan interaction was like two-half pages and that is the longest bit of constant fluff between a couple/potential couple I have ever written so I'm really proud of myself! Plus I just had to add Shippo in, I love him so much and keeping him out of the narrative was really hard. Did you see the signs of him being in Kagomes world? I spread them out a bit throughout the chapters. Some have it and others don't but it's there. I hope everything, especially the anxiety attack at the end was realistic. I myself have never experienced one but friends of mine have and the little bit of reading I've done seem like the way I've described. Also the part where Mamoru looks at Kagome and asks "Shall we?" Her responding smile, describing that was hell! I could picture it in my head but for the life of me I couldn't figure out the wording for it so that part my get edited over time. Grrr...I hate it so freaking much. Sorry I did my best there. Anyway I hope this chapter was good! See you next time!


	7. Chapter 6: Twin Moons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Usagi make a decision that transforms them. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I am so sorry that this chapter is so late! I meant for this to come out a while back but between no motivation or inspiration, trying to balance school, chores, my mental stability, and keeping my shitty family from falling apart I have been busy. Plus I recently got my XBox from my Dads house (my mom and Dad are split, I live with my mom and her crappy husband full time T-T) so I have been Playing Dragon Age and Mass Effect a lot recently so that I don't take my anger out on my little brother or Grandmother, and since I can't tell my mom or her husband why exactly they piss me off. So again apologize! However I think everything has calmed down for the moment and I can get a cushion of chapters written up to post every Wednsday. Thank you again for being so patient with me and I will apologize now incase this happens again! Big thank you and shout out to Foxluna for being such a big help with her comment last chapter, it really helped make sure that this chapter was able to happen! Also apologies if this chapter is not super long. It was another set up chapter. Those hopefully end with this one!

Luna’s eyes are drawn away from the trembling blond to the ravenette. She sat on the balcony looking exhausted, as though she had just run a marathon, but regardless was ready for a fight. It made Luna hesitate, something about the girl threw her off. Kagome’s eyes held on age and wisdom that did not match her physical being. The thought that this young girl had already gone through so much and now she had to fight, it broke her heart, but there was nothing she could do. The Dark Kingdom needed to be stopped which meant they needed the Sailor Scouts.

“I’m looking for you two. Specifically you, Kagome.” A glance was shot at Usagi and Kagome subtly shifted. She had met and dealt with more than her fair share of demons and in her experience anybody that knows your name and is looking for you when you don’t know them is bad news. From the bed Kagome heard a quiet shuffle and while she didn’t take her eyes off the cat her instincts told her that Shippo was awake and had heard part of the exchange. Should the need arise he was ready with a Foxfire.

A hand placed gently on her shoulder had Kagome peering over the relaxing at the sight of Usagi. “Why were you looking for us?” Usagi’s had squeezed her shoulder. The question held a no nonsense attitude that made it clear that the feline had better get to the point.

“My name is Luna and I have come here to ask for your help.” A moment's pause, “ This world is being attacked, targeted even, by a great force and I need the two of you to help defeat them.” Luna leaped off the balcony rail, into the room. Kagome followed quickly and placed herself between Usagi and Luna. 

With a measured look and a deep breath Kagome pushed down her fear, doubt, and lingering questions. She already knew what her answer would be. Her gut told her that this feline demon thing wasn’t lying, and a feeling told her that she had to do this. Something about this felt right, felt important. But Kagome wasn’t alone, it was no longer just affecting her, and with the very real possibility of enemies from the past being on her tail at some point, Kagome needed to have all the answers, or as many as she could get to protect her special, important people. Her loved ones. To make sure they don’t get caught in the crossfire. “How do we know you’re not lying? How would w-I help you? Who is this enemy? What do you get out of this?” She stumbled on her words, almost including Usagi in her questions, but her goal was to keep her sister as far from this whole thing as possible. Usagi would not have to know the horror of fighting for her life, the fear of whether your friends are still breathing. She had already helped and been there for Kagome when she needed her most, this would not be her burden. Usagi deserved as normal a life as possible. Kagome was already screwed up, had already bleed, lost friends, been hurt, this would not be anything new. At least she doubted it would. She hoped.

Regardless, fights required power and this “enemy” sounded like an army, and Kagome really doubted one (two if and only if Usagi knew and understood the risks) teenage girl, a talking cat, and a kitsune would really stand a chance. This fight would need power, and while Kagome did not lack power, hers was not the right kind. No the power needed would not be freely given, there was always a catch. Better to know before she dove in head first than later on when it came back to bite her.

Luna nodded, they were all fair questions. “You know all of those jewelry shop robberies? While some of them are normal, quite a few within the last few months have been our enemy. As for who our enemy is,” Luna paused debating on her words. “I’m not sure who exactly our enemy is. I have a theory, but no solid proof. Give me sometime to look into it before I fill you in.” A bob of black hair was enough for the feline, who continued. “As for helping, you would use this.” She then pushes a brooch toward Kagome. It was very pretty and oddly reminded the older teen of a star. At the four cardinal points, starting pointing north (up) and ending east (right while facing Kagome), were small balls each a different color. Red, green, blue, yellow. There was a large gold circle with a crescent moon with small circles getting just a little bigger going up, six of these in total, three on both sides. All in all very pretty, if expensive looking. Holding it, Kagome meets Luna’s. 

The cat didn’t continue right away, she wanted to just demand that Kagome take part no matter how much her questions made sense and were called for, but she reminded herself that this girl had seen things, things no normal teenager should and doing this would expose her to more. Perhaps even throwing her back into fighting, instincts, and cornering an animal never ends well for anyone. “Should you choose to help I ask that you fight and defeat the enemy, gather allies, find our princess and her legendary silver crystal.” Luna looked away then and never caught the alarmed look that passed over Kagome’s face or how her hand hovered over her left side, just over her hip, just left of her stomach. But just as quickly it's gone and Kagome is taking a deep breath, eyes closed.

Then they snap open and her face is set, hard and determined. It strangely reminded Luna of someone, someone she couldn’t quite remember but shook it off, not important. “I’ll do it.” The brooch was quickly fixed to the front of her bow.

Then just before anyone could say anything Usagi surged forward. “Okay I fully admit that I don’t really understand what's going on but there is no way I’m letting my sister do this without me! She is not fighting alone, never again!” That was a small confirmation to the blac cat that yes, Kagome had fought before, and it was not pretty. Though the fact that the blond, Usagi if she remembered right, did not even hesitate to join her sister both shocked and intrigued Luna. From what she had observed the younger teen was a crybaby and easily scared and overwhelmed in stressful situations. She also hated confrontation. However curiosity killed the cat and so she would push it aside for now. 

Another brooch appeared, very much similar to the first with the only difference being that instead of a crescent moon there was a star. Usagi quickly scooped it up and put it in place just like Kagome who was giving her blond sister a questioning look. It was pleading and haunted in a way, as though making sure this was really what she wanted while borderline mentally begging her not to. Desperately telling her to get out while she can because dammit seeing blood and death, fighting just to hopefully see the next goddamn day was the last thing Kagome wanted for anyone, but most especially her radiant sunshine sister. The sister who gave a small smile, gentle and knowing, that gave Kagome her answer.

“Okay, so what now?” Luna looked between the girls, they were obviously close. You’d have to be blind and dumb no to know that but just how close, seemed to elude her.

Another thought train thrown aside for the moment. “Well patrolling the city wouldn’t be a bad move, making sure the enemy doesn’t make a move tonight. So I suggest transforming.” Quickly walking the two girls through it Luna backs up a bit. Shuffling on the bed draws her attention but it just snaps as quickly snaps back to the girls when they begin.

“Moon Prism Power!”

“Twin Moon Power!”

“Makeup!”

The girls were surrounded with light as they changed.

Kagome’s hair was pulled back half up, half down with small barrettes in her hair. A sailor costume adorned her body in white for the bodice, blue skirt, and a red bow on her chest and the other on the small of her back. Her gloves were white with red rings on top, she wore red heeled boots that came up to her thighs. A small tiara was on her head with a red jewel. Earrings and a choker necklace were her only other pieces of jewelry. Usagi was dressed very similarly instead of red though she had pink and her boots had a flatter heel. The other difference was the rounded disks on her buns.

When the light died a small ball of orange came hurtling toward Kagome (again). “Mama are you okay!?”

Ignoring Luna's startled look Kagome went about calming Shippo while Usagi promised they would explain later. It was at that moment that the blond stopped and listened close to a voice that came through to only her ears. “Kagome Naru’s in trouble!” The girls' eyes met before the ravenette put Shippo down, promised she would be safe and be back as soon as possible but he had to stay here before both girls and Luna were off, racing for OSA~P Jewelry to rescue their friend. 

[End of Chapter 6]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I hope you liked the chapter. Please don't be afraid to give me feedback and theories or perdictions of what is to come! Who knows I may try to incorperate some of your ideas! See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7: A Rescue; The Journey Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes rise, and the first battle of a long war begins. Enter, The Moon Twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Another chapter on time! I really had fun with this chapter, I admit that the fighting may be a bit off and in need of work but it was very probably one of the first fight sequences I have ever written, so please excuse it if I'm right and it is a shoddy mess. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, with the completion of this chapter the first chapter of the manga is completed.

They raced across rooftops. It wasn’t graceful by any means, both girls could tell they were stronger, faster, than normal humans. It was startling and caused them to overshoot jumps, bowl over things on roofs or balconies they jumped from. Still it was better and faster than running through the streets with other people, cars, ect.

It was freeing though. For every scrap, bump, or bruise was a feeling of freedom, she wasn’t relying on Kirara or InuYasha to carry her. Making her feel useless in the latters case. It was different, but wonderful. Heart racing, hairflying, power surging through her, muscles burning from exertion, lungs heaving from the effort to keep going. During one jump from a roof to another Kagome threw her head back laughing to the moon, stars, and open air, a genuinely gleeful laugh. Possibly the most jovial she had been recently, and just jovial, not emotional and panicked on top of that like with getting Shippo back. Perhaps even in a long time. Looking over at Usagi, she was tired, trying desperately to keep up. She wasn’t as athletically inclined as Kagome, which was only because Kagome had undergone intense training thanks to her surrogate big brother. For all her quiet complaining and Luna's scolding, a happy, fun loving, excited light was in her eyes, along with determination. This was just as freeing for her.

Reaching OSA~P Jewelry the girls took a breath before they burst in. Women are all around, lying on the ground passed out. “Hey you! Get away from her!”

The monster, an ugly thing taking the shape of an old woman looking like Naru’s mom, holding Naru up by her neck, turned to look at the intruders. “Who the hell are you?!”

Usagi paused, face falling as she tried to remember her name, the one Luna told her, when Kagome stepped up first. “The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit! Guardian of Love and Justice! I am Sailor Moon!”

Her power surged through her veins, empowered and encouraged by Kagome’s lead. “Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit! Guardian of Health and Protection, Sailor Twin Moon!”

A smile settled over both girls' faces, well more of a smirk for Kagome. Unnoticed in the shadows one level up someone, who had been about to step in, watches, intrigued and eyes glued on Sailor Moon and her “twin”. They looked nothing alike. Twin Moon had blond hair in two ponytails and seemed nervous letting Sailor Moon take the lead.

Which she did naturally, midnight black hair swaying with her hips as she walked forward a little to show she was not afraid of the monster. He watched her enraptured, something about her reminded him of the girl. The one from earlier, he never got her name. But there were differences, the girl earlier did not radiate the confidence of this girl. Not that she didn’t have any, it just wasn’t as present as this girl. That was just one difference he could name. Still he was drawn to her.

Kagome stood before the hag looking for injuries on the women, exit routes, trying to figure out how to take down the monster (demon? They were similar but different, research would need to be done) in front of her with as little civilian involvement as possible. The plan quickly goes out the window. “Sailor Moon and Sailor Twin Moon?! I’ve never heard of either of you! Awaken! We must send our great ruler energy, my slaves!” Women stumble to their feet, completely under the monster’s control and upon her word they converge. “Murder them!”

One woman appears behind Twin Moon and attempts to slash out at her with a broken bottle. The blond scout throws herself forward however and just misses the attack, scraping her knee against broken glass and the floor. Sailor Moon shoves the zombies out of the way trying to get to her, but is quickly overwhelmed. A cry rings out loud and painful, causing the monster to screech and the women to cry out, giving Sailor Moon just enough time to crawl away.

The shadow above heaves a sigh of relief, having been about to give himself away to help her.

“Sailor Moon round up all of the civilians while they and the enemy are stunned!” The ravenette gives no confirmation outside of a grunt and gathers them together as quickly as she can. “Sailor Twin Moon create a shield over them!”

Usagi nods, unsure how till a voice quietly guides her. Standing she folds her arms to her chest, eyes closed, before cupping moonlight into her hands. Her eyes then snap open and she throws her hands forward, “Moonlight Dome!” A silvery film appears over the innocent women, protecting the Sailor scouts while simultaneously keeping them safe and away from the fight. “Sailor Moon defeat her now! I can’t hold this thing long!”

The hag had long since dropped Naru, who was safely nestled in the dome, the monster was standing however and moving fast, pounding on the shield, the shield that was cracking. Kagome quickly wished that she had her bow, it would have made dealing with her easier, she wanted an answer first. ‘But you do.’ A flash passed through her mind and then… “Moonbow!” Moonlight collected in her hands, making an ethereal bow, pulling back the string she fired a rainbow energy arrow. The arrow, purposely, missed center mass and instead snagged her shoulder, pinning her to a wall. It screeched in pain and tried to rip the arrow out but her clawed hand just fell through the shimmering light. “Alright hag, tell me one thing before I end you! Who do you work for?!”

It snarled and spit, cursing, but it’s pride for their great ruler demanded her answer. “The Dark Kingdom will rise and our great ruler will surface to destroy everything!”

Sailor Moon nodded, then on instinct removed her tiara, “Thank you now meet your end. Moon Tiara Boomerang!” She threw her crown, just as Twin Moon lost her grip on the dome and fell to her knees exhausted.

The boomerang hit true and tore the enemy apart, reducing her to sand, before returning to her and after wiping it off Kagome placed it back on her head.

Rushing over to Twin Moon, Sailor Moon gives her sister a tight hug, checking her over for more injuries aside from her knee. Swearing up and down that Naru was going to be fine. The shadowed male smiled, they had done well, far better than could be expected for newbies, working together like a well oiled machine. He then stood and opened the window, his get away, before finally making his presence known. “Well, I didn’t find the ‘Legendary Silver Crystal’ but I did find something most fascinating.” Both girls' heads snapped up to look at him, but his eyes never strayed from Sailor Moon, a kind gentle smile appeared on his masked face, one that sent two hearts racing. Kagome became flustered under his gaze. “My name is Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon, I’ll certainly take note of you.” A nod in the blonds general direction, “You as well Sailor Twin Moon.” Then he was gone, out the window and into the night.

Usagi’s eyes are wide, practically heart shaped as she stares after Tuxedo Mask, thoughts racing, hands held together in front of her face.

Kagome is quicker to shake off her awe, chiding herself. Just because he looked kind didn’t mean he was and she wasn’t going to put herself or Shippo through that. Not again, not after InuYasha, and him being really cute wouldn’t change that. Quickly she and Luna ran around, trying to see if anything was taken, double checking everyone for injuries before the two both stopped at the pile of sand. “Usagi, she was dressed as Naru’s mom and who knows for how long to! Do you get what this means?” Kagome threw her a glance, then heading over and lightly bumping her hip. “Hey you in there?”

That snapped her out of her crush daze, “What?”

“That hag was dressed like Naru’s mom Usa.”

Blue eyes cinch together for a moment before widening in horror, racing to find their friends mother. Locating her tied up, alive, but unconscious in the basement. They free her and then book it back home. They still have homework to do. They’d nettle Luna for info tomorrow, and she could wait for explanations too.

Elsewhere a young man peers into a dark orb, watching the fight that had transpired in a black void. A cocky smirk on the male blonds face. “Sailor Moon, and Sailor Twin Moon hm…? You really pulled a number on me, didn’t you? Well it won’t happen again. I must get the ‘Legendary Silver Crystal’ very soon after all. I have no time to play with peons.” A dark cackle rang out from the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! So sorry that Shippo isn't here, but this chapter needed to happen the way it did for character understanding and set up. What was your favorite part? What needs work? What was really good? Next chapter we begin to go down the road of meeting new characters, (at least new to this book) and Shippo returns along with Ikuko mama giving people a piece of her mind! See you soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! How was it? This is the first story I'm writing in the third person. I normally write first person but this feels so much more naturally written in the third. I should have the first chapter up soon. It's in the process of being written but I haven't gotten too terribly far. I hope to have it out by Tuesday or Wednesday so be on the look out. Please send all feedback and give me a kick every once in a while to remind me to get writing. Also this will be a series. Not sure how many books it will have yet but if I had to guess it will be about 3, maybe more. Definitely not less. Hope you have a fantastic day everyone! See you next chapter!


End file.
